


The Impossible Park

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One poorly drawn map, bad directions from the Doctor and several wrong turns later, they’d found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Park

“Oh, Ian, it’s wonderful!” Barbara gazed around in delight and Ian couldn’t help but agree. When Susan had told them there was a park in the TARDIS he’d been hesitant to believe her, but Barbara had immediately demanded they’d go and find it. One poorly drawn map, bad directions from the Doctor and several wrong turns later, they’d found it.

“It can’t be possible,” Ian said half-heartedly, the beauty of the park distracting him from the scientific impossibility of it. Barbara shook her head and smiled.

“Well, it is, so let’s go and explore.” She started towards a grand, flowering tree, then stopped and turned backed to him. “Look! There’s songbirds!” Barbara pointed towards a ceiling that looked rather more like the sky than it ought to have the right to. Ian craned his head back, squinting against the bright blue. He could see little birds flitting around, chirping happily.

“It’s an entire biosphere!” He exclaimed in wonder. “I’ll bet there are insects in here too.” Barbara wrinkled her nose.

“Well, as long as they stay away from us.” Ian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Now, Barbara, insects are very beneficial creatures,” he teased her.

“But are they necessary in a time-travelling ship?”

“No, I suppose not,” Ian admitted. Barbara smiled and shook her head.

“Just like the Doctor, so full of idiosyncrasies. Come on, let’s go sit under that tree.” She headed up the hill and Ian followed. The tree was much larger up close, perhaps a hundred or so feet high. Ian gazed at it, awestruck.

“It’s-“

“Quite possible, Ian,” Barbara cut in. “Anything is possible with the Doctor.” He had to concede to that point. Barbara settled down on the grass, leaning against the tree trunk and drawing her legs under her. Ian followed suit. The tree, in full bloom, dropped petals down on them at a regular pace and they were soon coated with the sweet-smelling blossoms.

“It’s so peaceful in here,” Barbara remarked, brushing a few iridescent petals off her shirt.

“Mmm.” They watched a butterfly float by. Ian turned to Barbara, meaning to ask her a question, but stopped short at the sight of her, mouth slightly open. With the flowers in her hair and a content look on her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. Ian could swear he heard violins in the background.

“What is it?” Barbara caught his look, frowning slightly. Ian shook himself out of his trance.

“Nothing. I was just thinking…what, with the petals and all…” he coughed, embarrassed. “You look very lovely.” Barbara blinked, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Oh. Thank you.” She smiled, obviously flustered but still quite pleased. “You look rather dashing yourself. Almost like some prince out of a fairy tale.”

Ian felt a blush coming on as well. He was about to reply when the TARDIS suddenly rumbled, shaking the ground and throwing them forward. Barbara fell on top of him, clutching at his shoulders for support. The rumbling stopped as suddenly as it started and she looked at him.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. Probably the Doctor doing something.”

“Oh. Oh!” Barbara seemed to realize that she was holding on to him and let go quickly, blushing even further. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you like that.”

“It’s all right.” Ian clambered to his feet and offered her his hand. “I don’t mind. Shall we go see what the Doctor and Susan are up to?” Barbara took his hand and he pulled her off the ground.

“Yes, let’s. If we landed I don’t want him wandering away without us. Heaven knows the kind of trouble he gets into!” Ian grinned in agreement; the Doctor did have a knack for landing himself – and others – into sticky situations. He held out his arm and after some hesitation Barbara held it, smiling in a manner he found very endearing. There were still petals in her hair and he reached over to brush them away.

“Let’s go then, Miss Wright.” He smiled down at her and she looked back at him, a similar expression on her face.

“Of course, Mr. Chesterton.” They set off for the console room, the songbirds still singing behind them.


End file.
